Nevada
Nevada is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Nevada loves her carefree life on Calypso Island with her younger sister, Utah. Her bubbly personality brings a smile to everyone she meets. Nevada organizes the farmers market and craft show every Thursday during tourist season. There, she happily sells her jewelry that is handmade using items found along the sandy beach. Every morning at sunrise, Nevada combs the beach to find what goodies the tide had brought in. Appearance She has blonde hair, some strands braided and clipped to the side of her head with a turquoise hair clip with two brown feathers attached to it. She wears a teal shirt with some white stripes, a yellow belt tied across her waist, a brown skirt, and black and white shoes with a brown sole and gold laces. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Cupcakeria Regular: *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Cloudberry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Cherry **Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau): *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Tropical Charms **Paper Umbrella **Paper Umbrella **Paper Umbrella *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cloudberry **Cherry **Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Peaches *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Shaved Coconut *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Cloudberry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Three Cheese Sauce *Italian Seasoning *5 Tomatoes *4 Onions *Focaccia Holiday (Summer Luau): *Regular Shells *Three Cheese Sauce *Lemon Herb *5 Tomatoes *4 Onions *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Kiwis *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Mango Syrup *Tropical Charms *Strawberry Wafer, Banana, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Round **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Ring with Blackberry Jelly **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle **Mini Mallows Holiday (Summer Luau) *Blueberry French Cruller **Yellow Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Round **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Ring with Blackberry Jelly **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle **Tropical Charms Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Thai Chili Wings *4 Red Peppers (left) *Mango Chili Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pinneaples (bottom) *8 Sausages *6 Basil Leaves (bottom) *Regular bake *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Shredded Mozzarella *Bacon *Fajita Peppers *Tomato *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Sauce Holiday (Summer Luau) *Wheat Bread with Mango Cream Cheese *Bacon *Pineapple *Fajita Peppers *Tomato *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Flowers **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Peach Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Vented Crust *Blackberry Bark *Toasted Coconut *Kumquats (inner ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Ladyfingers Crust *Peach Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Sunburst Crust *Toasted Coconut *Madeleines (inner ring) *Kumquats (inner ring) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 12 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 43 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 12 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 28 Unlockable menu items along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Paper Umbrella. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Lemon Herb. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Strawberry Wafers. *In Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Thai Chili Sauce. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lemon Wedge. *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Teal Frosting. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Lisa, but lost to Clover in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Robby in the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: She lost to Clover in the first round of the Wasabi Division. *2016: She lost to Kayla in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Duke Gotcha in the Dragonfruit Division. Trivia *She was first mentioned on Utah's Flipdeck card as her sister before making an appearance in the games. *She is the second customer to be named after a U.S. state. The first is her younger sister, Utah. *She faced and lost to Clover twice in Papa's Next Chefs 2014 and 2015. Order Tickets Nevada Summer C.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau Nevada No Summer.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria regular order Nevada free.png|Nevada's Freezeria HD order Nevada Sum Pasta.png|Nevada's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Nevada Pasta.png|Nevada's Pastaria regular order Nevada Freeze.png|Nevada's Freezeria To Go! order Nevada Summer Donut.png|Nevada's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Nevada hot.png|Nevada's Wingeria HD order Nevada PTG.png|Nevada's Pizzeria To Go! order Nevada's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau.png|Nevada's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Nevada order.jpg|Her Cheeseria order Nevada Green.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Nevada To Go.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Nevada Summer.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Nevada - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria HD order Nevada Bakeria.png|Nevada's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Nevada Bakeria order.png|Nevada's Bakeria regular order Gallery NevadaCustomer.png Nevada.PNG|Nevada when shes a Star Customer Summer girl nevada.png nevada44.png|Nevada as a new customer perfect.gold.png|Nevada's perfect order at Cupcakeria mad nevada.png Nan.png Sisters.png|Nevada & her sister chewing gum. Perfect Pasta for Nevada 2.png Perfect Pasta for Nevada.png PerfectoEnNevada.png 1503436_1425306527705516_569642857_n.jpg|Papa's Freezeria HD/Nevada Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Nevada.png Nevada_y_Utah.png|The sisters are satisfied with their donuts. Utah & Nevada.jpg|Utah and Nevada chatting nevada found.png|You found Nevada!!! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.45.39.png|Nevada not happy with Mandi's donuts Sisters HD 1.jpg|Perfect score with Utah Winners.png Angry Nevada.png|Nevada angry with Franco at the dining table. Nevada perfect.png|Nevada and Shannon enjoy their donuts during Big Top Carnival Nevada Cheeseria Perfect.png|Nevada is happy with her perfect cheese and fries! grant_logos3x.jpg|Awful Cupcakes Newnev.png Hacky Zak and Nevada.jpg|Nevada and Hacky Zak! Poor Nevada.png Nevada-Kahuna-Roy.png|People enjoying their Summer Luau drinks during Cheeseria Nevada - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Nevada Style B in Papa's Bakeria bandicam 2016-03-30 19-56-40-960.jpg|Nevada tries to destroy the counter by repeatedly hiting it Awards_dragonfruit.jpg bandicam 2016-08-25 18-58-55-879.jpg|link="Hmm... You gave me raw french fries? I don't think I'll eat them; I'll just eat the grilled cheese instead. But okay." Fan Art Novadaa.png|Nevada's fanmade style based on her sister's outfit (Made by Almei and Lpcarver) Temp.png|Another Nevada's fanmade style based on her sister's outfit (Made by Almei) 240px-Nevada.jpg|Chibimaker Nevada. Selfie.jpg|Nevada takes a selfie with Foodini (Credits: Hella) pixel nevada.png|Made by LavenderSunset NevadaandDukebyPeppermintLeaf.jpg|By PeppermintLeaf SummerSolsticebyTouchOfStardust.jpg|By TouchOfStardust Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters Category:Incomplete Sections